A digital signal processor (DSP) is a microprocessor with a specialized architecture that is optimized for high-speed digital signal processing. Digital signal processors must be programmed using a hardware specific low-level programming language. Furthermore, prior to programming, the microprocessor must be placed into one of a number of specialized programming modes. Placing the digital signal processor into one of the specialized programming modes requires manually setting jumpers and/or “mode select” pins by physically accessing the circuit board containing the DSP. As more and more DSPs are being integrated into complex electronic systems installed in the field, physical access to DSPs is becoming ever more cost and labor intensive.